Dunia Akita
by Aline azurE
Summary: Sekilas dunia dari iris mungil Akita Toushirou./Pendek/#CeritaAnakHariAnak/Selamat Hari Anak Nasional!


**Dunia Akita**

* * *

 **│Touken Ranbu © DMM Nitroplus│  
** │ **National Children's Day 23th July │Rate: K** │ **Canon setting│**

* * *

Iris biru bersinar. Cerah mendongak ke atas langit.

.  
 _"Suara bercicit barusan… Kira-kira itu burung jenis apa ya?"_

 _._

Burung kenari? Burung gereja? Atau malah burung bangau? Dia bukan guru biologi. Membedakan burung dari warna saja terkadang cukup membingungkan. Ah, betapa senangnya kalau bisa menghafal isi buku hanya dengan sekali baca.

 _._

 _"Cuacanya bagus ya?"_

.

Entah bagaimana, Akita yakin langit punya perasaan. Saat cerah awan putih bergulung seperti kapas, garis matahari membuat langit semakin biru. Mungkin di suatu tempat di dunia ini, ada sebuah klan sedang menyambut bayi mungil di keluarga mereka. Saat mendung, langit hitam bergemuruh dan hujan turun basahi tanah. Mungkin di tempat lain, ada seorang Ibu menangisi kepergian anaknya di medan perang. Tapi melihat wajah cerah _aruji_ membuatnya berpikir, pasti banyak orang sedang senang saat ini. Alangkah indah kalau semua bisa berbahagia dan semakin mencerahkan langit.

.

 _"Kenapa sih langit itu biru?"_  
.

Diantara banyak warna kenapa harus biru? Jika punya kuasa, akan dilukisnya langit dengan warna pelangi. Tapi kalau warna-warni nanti lengkung pelangi tidak kelihatan jadinya? Kalau begitu beri warna merah jambu saja, seperti rambutnya. Tapi mungkin burung-burung bisa pusing kalau langitnya terlalu meriah. Untung dia dilahirkan sebagai pedang, bukan jadi Dewa Langit.

* * *

 _"Eh?! Aku jadi ketua?"_

 _._

Akita sedikit ragu. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau orang-orang dewasa harus mengikuti perintah anak kecil? Ia ingin jadi anggota saja. Kak Ichigo bilang menjadi pemimpin regu adalah suatu kehormatan. Tapi menyuruh orang yang lebih tua darinya? Itu kan tidak sopan! Nah, Akita tidak enak menolak permintaan Tuan. Meskipun jadi ketua. Dia akan tetap berlaku sopan dengan mereka.

.

 _"Musuh ini sangat kuat. Semuanya ayo bersiap!"_

 _._

Gagah berani maju. Menantang musuh bertubuh besar. Ia mungkin tak punya banyak pengalaman bertarung seperti kakek Mikazuki. Tapi semangatnya tak akan kalah! Kuda putih dipacu Akita kecepatan penuh.  
Di medan perang, tak boleh takut.

.

" _Akita Toushirou, menantangmu berduel!"_

 _._

Kubah aula ini sangat lebar. Kursi penonton terisi sebagian. Tuannya berdiri di samping garis batas arena memberi semangat. Level tim lawan kebetulan sedikit lebih tinggi daripada tim Akita. Tapi karena semua anggotanya berisi _tachi_ dan _oodachi_ mungkin mereka bisa mencari celah lewat serangan cepat. Lalu mencuri kemenangan!

.

 _"Ugh... Te-terima kasih."_

 _._

Agak perih waktu kena bedak _Uchiko_. Pengalaman pertama Akita di arena melawan tim lain juga jadi pertama kalinya Ia masuk ke ruang reparasi. Akita sedikit kecewa karena kalah. Kak Ichigo menghibur Ia bisa mencoba di kesempatan berikutnya. Masuk ruang reparasi adalah arti Ia sudah berusaha keras, jadi tidak perlu malu.

* * *

 _"Ah, banyak sekali rahasia Tuan disini! Aku ingin lihat juga!"_

 _._

Ia termasuk gampang penasaran. Tertarik dengan apa yang dicatat di kertas amplop tertutup milik majikan. Kak Yagen memintanya menahan diri. Memberi saran lebih baik meminta baik-baik ke si pemilik untuk melihat isinya. Lalu majikannya tertawa, bilang Ia tak perlu sungkan.  
Akita yang semula semangat tiba-tiba segan, karena membuka 'surat rahasia' di depan si pemilik rahasia.

* * *

 _"Katanya kotoran Kuda jauh lebih baik dijadikan pupuk daripada kotoran Sapi."_

 _._

Kak Namazuo tersenyum lebar. Sangat setuju dengan pendapatnya. Mengajak mengumpulkan banyak kotoran kuda meskipun semua tanaman sudah diberi pupuk. Mulai bercerita kalau kotoran tak hanya bermanfaat bagi tanaman, tapi bisa jadi senjata mematikan untuk... dilempar ke orang lain.  
Akita hanya mundur ke ruang sebelah, takut-takut kalau mata awas Kak Ichigo muncul dari tempat tak terduga.

.

 _"Ladang yang sehat punya banyak serangga."_

.

Akita tidak mengerti kenapa (banyak) pedang kuat atau bagus seperti Doutanuki, Hachisuka, Higekiri dan lainnya tidak begitu suka mengurus ladang. Memilih berbagai bibit sayuran untuk ditanam, menentukan warna pot tanaman untuk jeis tanaman apa, mencocokan jenis serangga di ladang mereka dengan di buku, termasuk menghias meja kerja _aruji_ dengan bunga Krisan segar. Bercocok tanam adalah aktivitas yang menyenangkan. Kalau malam hujan, paginya para serangga menempel di daun dan tangkai. Tapi Sayo bilang, terlalu banyak serangga juga tidak baik untuk tanaman. Sayo sangat ahli dalam berkebun karena pernah dimiliki seorang petani. Jika mendapat giliran bersama dia, Akita bisa puas bertanya macam-macam soal serangga dan bunga.

Ia pernah sedikit malu waktu sadar setengah bagian ladang tomat lupa disiram karena keasyikan mengejar kumbang pohon. Akita tahu waktu melihat Sayo menenteng ember menyelesaikan separuh bagiannya. Meskipun Sayo tak keberatan menyiram semua tomat, Akita tetap meminta maaf lalu mengajak dia dan lainnya untuk mencari kumbang bersama kapan-kapan.

.

 _"Namaku Akita Toushirou. Anggota Toushirou sangat banyak, tapi anda tak akan tertukar antara aku dan yang lain kan? Aku sudah lama jadi pedang perlindungan yang dipakai bangsawan, pengalaman berperangku tak banyak._  
 _Jadi tolong ajari aku semuanya! "_

 _._

* * *

Ketika seutas ruh ditiup dan besi beralih jadi kulit.  
Biru membuka muncul anak  
Menapak tanah.

Meresapi belaian angin.  
Bergulung di selimut saat dingin.

Lebih jelas melihat warna.  
Dan bercerita.

Dulu cuma sebilah pedang.  
Tak dapat ungkap perasaan sedih dan senang

Berlari bebas menabrak  
tumpukan daun berserak.

Akita Toushirou mungkin masih muda.  
Tapi Ia ingin belajar isi dunia.

 **SELESAI**

* * *

-Uchiko: Gulungan kain berbentuk bola yang diikat di gagang kayu kecil, isi gulungannya itu serbuk batu asli buat nutupin lecet lecet di besi pedang. Ntar ditepuk-tepukin di sepanjang bilahnya. Cari di google deh kalo penasaran bentuknya.

-Di game, _Oodachi_ sama _Tachi_ dikenal sebagai pedang yang _attack_ dan jangkauannya oke tapi kecepatannya payah. Sebaliknya Akita termasuk jenis _tantou_ yang jangkauannya pendek tapi kecepatannya lumayan. Iya timnya Akita tetep kalah, kalau isi pedang lawan R3 sama Oodachi 3 biji tolong. Diambil dari pengalaman pribadi.

Selamat Hari Anak Nasional ! :D Ini potongan-potongan quote dia di game 8D Udah dari dulu pingin nulis dedek-dedek Toushirou soalnya dikit yang nulis mereka hiks. Ada saran kritik? Lepaskan di kotak review 8D

Btw

 **Thank you for reading and review!**


End file.
